


【授翻】For Richer,For Poorer无论富有或贫穷

by AlbertWeyn



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbertWeyn/pseuds/AlbertWeyn
Summary: 当那封信从大洋另一边寄来时他们无比惊讶，因为一个富有的纯血的家族联系了他们，目的是为了寻找一个年轻的，愿意嫁给他们儿子的Omega。在纽特被霍格沃茨驱除之后没人想要和他结婚。而大洋的另一边有一个Alpha总是只关心他的工作，直到为时已晚而他的父母不得不为他找一个合适的伴侣。
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Kudos: 15





	【授翻】For Richer,For Poorer无论富有或贫穷

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [For Richer, For Poorer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971911) by [Arwen88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88). 



> 译者的话（Translator's Notes）：这是第一次尝试翻译 如果有不准确的地方 请在评论里告知我 如果喜欢的话请前往原作留下kudo
> 
> 作者的话（Writer's Notes）：Thanks to LT_Aldo_Raine and Fiorediloto for helping betareading this fic <3

在纽特第一次发情热后没有什么信件寄来，这对他的父母来说无疑昭示着英格兰没有任何一个合适的Alpha要为了娶他们家的小Omega而尝试着联系他们。

当他还很年轻的时候这就足够糟糕了，并且他对于魔法生物的那些令人生厌的热情也早就传了出去，他经常消失，回来时带着一些奇怪的动物，藏在他的外套里或是头发里。这些足以让那些可能注意到纽特的富裕家庭疏远他们，纽特是一个纯血的Omega，并且有着贫穷旧式家庭的背景。但村子里的人们大多把这当做玩笑一笑而过，他们觉得这很可爱，而且说明纽特是那种擅长照料的类型。很适合当个母亲，他们会这么说。

然而，在霍格沃茨被开除之后，事情变得更糟了:再也没有人邀请他母亲参加聚会和茶会，再也没有人问起他们的儿子。相反，当他母亲打算让他走出房子时他们都在背后窃窃私语。纽特比以前更加内向，更加地隐藏起自己，好像只有在他的那些动物陪伴时他才会开心，他的父母很快就无计可施了。

出于担心他会永远孤身一人下去，并且会变成一个无人在身旁照顾的贫穷的omega，当他们看到那封来自大洋彼岸的信时无比惊讶，一个富有的纯血家庭联系了他们，为了寻找一个年轻的，愿意嫁给他们儿子的Omega。

这是一个千载难逢的好机会，纽特的父母是这么告诉他的。纽特还没反应过来，就和一个比他年长且富有的Alpha订婚了，一个从来没想过给自己找个Omega的Alpha，直到他没时间通过适当的方式去找一个Omega，他的父母只好插手解决这个问题。

不知怎的，重新读了一遍这封他父母收到的信后，纽特从那位大洋彼岸的Alpha身上感受到了一种亲近，这个叫做帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯的人从未考虑过婚姻或是家庭，他对于工作所付出的远远多余对于爱情。

纽特自己做梦都没想到，甚至也没有考虑过最终有一天他会孕育一个新生命，他更感兴趣的是寻找、研究那些神奇动物，去救治并且找到方法照料他们，让他们重回健康。

他从这封信里得到了一点勇气，希望这个人也许会让他在婚后继续做他的工作，让纽特至少养一只小动物。但是当那把门钥匙带着他们进入了庄园里那栋干净且简朴的宅子里时，他看到了两个严肃的人正等候着他们，纽特不那么确定他的倾诉是否是正确的事情，如果他的父母最终没有把他送入无人理解的悲伤、与世隔绝的生活的话。

不久之后，纽特被带进了一个客房，然后换上了一件简单的外衣。他的母亲一直在喋喋不休，说他将在他的新生活中过得多么幸福，但是她谈论起这件事时，就好像他要嫁给一个真正想要他自己的人一样，与此同时，纽特知道那个男人和他的家人一定是仅仅寻找未婚的Omega。当她让他为了他的未婚夫换衣服时，纽特忍不住觉得自己像被带到屠宰场的动物一样，四面的围墙围着他。

一会儿，他走向了另一间房间，那扇门并没有阻挡一个处于发情期的Alpha的浓烈气味。

纽特不敢睁开眼睛，甚至是在他被轻轻推入新房间后也是如此，他忐忑地踏入两步就止步不前，他咬住嘴唇，在紧张当中不安地扭动手指，因身后房门锁上的声音而轻轻颤抖。

直到那些阴影当中的一部分移开，他才注意到那个Alpha，一个穿着线条锐利的黑衣服的男人转身凝视着窗外，尽管他的气味越来越浓，但他仍然与纽特——一个未被标记的omega保持距离。

“我不会伤害你的。”那人在说出其他话语之前先向他保证道。 “我想让你知道，我很遗憾不得不把你拖进这场婚姻当中，而又没有花时间适当地向你求爱，甚至没有去了解你。”他慢慢地转过头看向纽特，从他的轮廓边缘纽特可以看出这个男人有多优雅，英俊的五官特征与浑厚的声音相呼应，毫无疑问会让任何一个Omega为他痴迷。“我的错是在我还有时间的时候不找Omega结婚，但这是我的错，我一直以为我还有足够的时间。现在我觉得我的所作所为蠢透了。”在他更加靠近纽特时，他没有让对方察觉到。

纽特点了点头，那个男人的话使得他安下心来，即使在发情的时候，那个男人仍然可以控制自己。纽特再次看了他一眼，发现Alpha也在打量他，直到那时纽特才注意到那个男人已经出汗了，显然那身体面光鲜的衣服让他忍受了不少。

他对发热和发情期，或是交配习惯都了解不多，但是他很确定其他发热的人至少会解开衬衫的第一颗纽扣，或者脱下外套。

Alpha注意到他在凝视自己的衣服，然后清了清嗓子，回头望向仍然在门边的纽特，最后才慢慢走向床边，坐在床边。

“这可能看起来很愚蠢，但我不想在第一次见面时显得不得体，”他轻声承认，不怎么舒服地坐到了床垫上。

看到他不是唯一一个紧张的人，纽特稍微冷静下来了一点。

“这的确挺傻的，”他仔细想了想，紧接着就注意到Alpha惊讶的目光，但他等待着男人接下来的反应。直到男人笑了之后，纽特才敢走近一步。

“我不会伤害你的。”帕西瓦尔低语道，明显地竭力不让自己抓住纽特，把对方拉得更近，那双手伸开、握紧，放在大腿上，以免碰触到他。 “如果在此之后你不希望与我有更多关系，我能够理解。如果你愿意，我们也可以继续保持婚姻，但我不会在你不愿意的情况下强迫你躺在我的床上。”他清了清嗓子。 “但是如果你想给这段婚姻一个机会……”

纽特在他旁边坐下，专心地看着这个年长的人。在对他如此恐惧之后，纽特终于开始看到他通过那封信的字里行间想象出来的男人。

“我不知道。我从没考虑过拥有一段婚姻。”他耸耸肩，低头凝视着阿尔法的一只手。 “我觉得我只可能和一些神奇动物生活在一起。”

"听起来——”那个人犹豫了一下，思索着该说的话，纽特只是柔和地微笑着。

他知道自己的热情不适合一个体面的家族或一个合格的Omega，因此他可以理解这个Alpha无话可说的处境，也或许是对方要恶语相向。

“听起来很有趣。我想这儿有足够的地方容纳一两只动物。”

纽特惊讶地看着他，他们的眼神撞上时，他看到这个男人的眉眼变得柔和了。

“很高兴认识你，我是帕西瓦尔。”男人低声介绍自己，他的眼睛里映出纽特的身影，听起来他很乐意同他交谈。

纽特吞咽了一下，感觉到双颊发烫，他发觉一股热意沿着他的大腿，那几乎要点燃他——让他觉得小腹升腾起一股燥热。

“嗨，”他小声说。 “我是纽特。”

帕西瓦尔轻轻地叹了口气，打量着他的脸。 “你多大了？”

纽特再次低下头，指头摆弄着外衣。 “十六岁。”

“哦。我三十岁。我希望那不是——对你来说不太老。”帕西瓦尔移动了一下。自从纽特在他旁边坐下来以来，他的气味已经愈发浓重了，不管他多担心纽特、希望对方能被他吓跑，但他的发情热并未因此有所收敛。

纽特耸了耸肩。他承认：“我从未这么想过。但是没有其他人对我感兴趣，所以我也不认为我有太多选择。”当男人的气味改变时，他惊讶地抬起头，空气中的气味有点发酸，他发现帕西瓦尔盯着自己的双手，皱着眉头拉着眉毛。

“这不应该是这样的，我很抱歉。”

“这不是你的错。”纽特歪着头思考着。

帕西瓦尔转过他的视线，注视着他片刻，然后他举起一只手轻轻地抚摸着纽特头上翘起的卷发。他喃喃道：“我会尽我所能，不让你在我们的婚姻中受苦，我可以向你保证。”他听起来让人安心，尽管纽特第一次接近Alpha，但他迫使自己最终放松下来，让自己不那么注意那个男人——即将属于自己的男人。

无论他在进入帕西瓦尔的房门前有多么担心他们的见面，N纽特发现他的身体如此乐意于此，以至于他不受控制地一步一步走近帕西瓦尔，跨坐在对方腿上。

他深深地吸入了Alpha浓郁的气息，他注意到汗珠从帕西瓦尔的太阳穴慢慢滑向他的脖子，直到被衬衣直挺紧绷的领子阻断。

男人倾泻着他的热意，以至于纽特突然明白为什么要让他穿这么轻且薄的外衣。

但是，当帕西瓦尔用温暖的大手托起他的脸时，他分心了，那双手使得他转过视线落在男人身上。

“嗨，小家伙。”帕西瓦尔低声说，他那深沉的声音使纽特颤抖起来，腹部的热意愈发蓬勃。帕西瓦尔似乎能以某种方式察觉到他的反应，他的鼻翼动了动。 “介意我亲吻你吗？”

纽特摇了摇头，开始感到自己的皮肤越来越热。他看着帕西瓦尔唇边的微笑逐渐扩大，当Alpha轻轻地将拇指滑过他的颧骨，他闭上了眼睛。这是他从其他人那里感受到的最温柔的触碰，他发现自己歪着头暴露出脖颈，无比渴望被进入。

“我感觉——我感觉……”他吐息着，寻找帕西瓦尔的眼睛。

“小家伙，我想我的发情期会也会让你产生发情热，”那人低声说，俯身让他们的嘴唇贴在一起，纽特发觉自己正主动靠近对方。

随着时间流逝，帕西瓦尔的气味对他来说愈发甜蜜，让他几乎有些神志不清，他不得不紧紧攥着对方的外套来稳住自己。

当帕西瓦尔的舌头触碰到纽特的嘴唇时，纽特发出了轻微的呜咽，他慢慢地加深了他们的吻，并将他的手臂缠绕在纽特的腰上，直到他将纽特的脸紧贴在胸前，像纽特只在霍格沃茨见过的的几对情侣那样亲吻他。

帕西瓦尔低声喘息着加深了这个亲吻，他的手指在纽特的皮肤上烙上他的印记，他的指尖划过对方的脸颊和脖子，轻轻抚摸着Omega的身体，一直到大腿，然后他开始拉起纽特的外衣，露出裸露的双腿。

当帕西瓦尔抚摸他的膝盖时，纽特呻吟着发抖，慢慢地将手移到织物下面，直到他将手指包裹在纽特的臀部上，上衣被推到膝盖上，勉强掩盖了勃起。

如果不是感觉到了帕西瓦尔紧绷的裤子之下的勃起 他可能会为自己的反应而感到羞耻。

他大胆地伸出手去解开帕西瓦尔的衬衫领子。

男人似乎很喜欢他的动作，他停下亲吻他的动作，将手移到外衣的下面，用手指包住Omega的勃起，轻轻揉弄着，纽特发出的微弱的呻吟让他从自己意乱情迷的喘息中暂时抽离开。

"多么可爱的小东西。"帕西瓦尔带着赞许地低喃道。"你喜欢我这样对你，不是吗？"他轻声说道，慢慢地吮吸着纽特的阴茎，纽特对此的反应让他忍不住对纽特说一些下流的话。"喜欢我这样碰你那可爱的小东西吗？"

纽特呻吟着，闭着眼点了点头，他的脸红的几乎要滴血。他身上的热度让他失去了理智，他很快发现自己解开了帕西瓦尔其余的衣物，试图抚摸Alpha裸露的皮肤。

"是的。"他呻吟着，因他愈发渴望贴近帕西瓦尔的手掌，他的脑袋已经模糊不清，而且他爱极了男人的手指包围着他的阴茎的感觉。

他大胆地瞥了一眼那个人在做什么，然后看到帕西瓦尔喘着粗气，像是发狂的野兽，极富攻击力。他能通过帕西瓦尔的裤子隆起的状态感知道男人的精壮，而他的身体开始分泌某种润滑的体液，沾湿了他的大腿。

帕西瓦尔深深地吸了口气，鼻子轻轻蹭着他的脸颊。 “你闻起来棒极了，宝贝。”

纽特舔了舔嘴唇，将手放在帕西瓦尔宽阔赤裸的胸膛上，他尝试将帕西瓦尔压向自己，然后感受着Alpha的气味，这让他自己的味道开始扩散。

当帕西瓦尔不再触碰他的阴茎时，他发出了微弱的抱怨，但是当对方的手掌向下移动并将两根手指按压着他双腿间那道缝隙时，他依循本能张开了大腿。

帕西瓦尔呻吟着，他喉咙中发出的声音让纽特的阴茎颤抖。"你已经为我湿透了，小家伙。你的发情热开始了，不是吗？"他的手指在企图进入之前温柔地揉弄着那道细缝。"还是那么紧。我会爱上操你的感觉，让你为我打开，然后接受我的一切。"

"是的。"纽特几乎是在祈求，他转着脸去亲吻帕西瓦尔的嘴唇，在男人毫不犹豫地加深这个吻时他发出呻吟，对方侵占他的嘴唇就像他咎由自取。

帕西瓦尔承诺道：“我的小Omega，我会让你成为幸福的新娘。”他的手指灵活地抓住了纽特仍在穿着的上衣，将它拉过头顶扔到一边。

纽特紧紧抓住帕西瓦尔的手臂，那个人抱着他轻柔地躺在床上，冰凉的床单让他过热的身体一阵颤抖，帕西瓦尔饱含欲望的双眼盯着他。他所有想法，恐惧和害怕在进入这间房间后都消失了，当他看着帕西瓦尔迅速脱掉衣服时，他的脑子里除了面前这个英俊的Alpha以外，一片空白。

帕西瓦尔将他在床上翻过来索取一个吻，并将Omega的身体完完全全地覆盖在身下。纽特喜欢帕西瓦尔压着他的感觉，他的身体为此分泌了更多的体液，为接下来的性爱做好了准备，他的气味越来越浓厚，对身上这个极富吸引力又充满力量的男人的欲求愈发见长。  
纽特的手游走在帕西瓦尔的臂膀与肩头，那些起伏的肌肉线条昭示着男人一直保持训练。

帕西瓦尔在两人唇齿相交时呻吟出声，很显然对纽特的触摸很受用，他停下了这个亲吻，转而移动到下颚处，慢慢地磨蹭着纽特。“你喜欢你感觉到的吗？”

纽特点点头，缓缓吐息着，当帕西瓦尔再次吻他的嘴唇时，对方开始缓慢地进入他，这让他有些紧张。

帕西瓦尔轻声发着牢骚，将脸掩藏在纽特的肩膀上，欲求不满而含糊不清说着什么，沉浸在快感当中让他根本没法说出完整的句子。“我会继续的……我不想伤害你，我保证，你是如此——我需要你……”他贴着纽特的皮肤喃喃道，慢慢推向更深处，尽力不让自己动作太猛烈。他缓慢地抽插着，确保纽特能够承受的了他。

纽特咬住他的下唇，试图把对方含地更深。对于帕西瓦尔的话他点了点头，然后抚摸着对方的后颈。“操我”他轻声要求道，感觉自己的身体被一种欲望所燃烧，一种对这个夺取自己处子之身的Alpha的欲望。

帕西瓦尔因他的话发出低吟，纽特的准许让他再也无法克制。

当帕西瓦尔猛地挤进更深的地方，纽特简直要因此喘不过气来，他的阴茎将他操开，让他获得无与伦比的快感。

帕西瓦尔停了下来，他闭上了双眼弓起背，终于完全进入了他的身体，这是纽特所见过的最美丽的景象。有一阵子，他简直不敢相信自己是如何最终与这样一位英俊的Alpha走到如此地步的，他从未对同龄人感兴趣，甚至没有与之交谈的经历。

多么英俊啊，他这样想着，闲适愉悦地凝视着帕西瓦尔的五官。

那人低头看着他，惊讶地露出一个微笑。“你很漂亮。”

纽特的脸变得很红，因为他意识到他把那大声地说出来了。

帕西瓦尔俯身，纽特的手指陷进的肌肉，他轻轻地吻了对方的嘴唇，慢慢开始动作，在操着纽特的同时继续轻吻着他。

纽特在亲吻间泄露出几丝呻吟，他试图抓住那个男人的肩膀，当帕西瓦尔抚摸他的臀部并稳住他以便能够插入的更深时，他忍不住颤抖起来。

“你喜欢它吗？”他贴在纽特嘴唇上喃喃地说，当纽特轻轻点头时，他的动作加快了一点。

纽特的长腿缠在帕西瓦尔的臀部上，他的Omega本能随着帕西瓦尔享用他而愈发不受控制。

***

纽特醒来，看到帕西瓦尔坐在床上，皱着眉头盯着他面前的墙，甚至没有注意到他已经醒了。突然间，纽特感到恐惧，担心男人可能已经开始重新考虑婚姻以及他在不清醒的发情期中对纽特所做的所有承诺，而现在他更加清醒，他实际上并不喜欢在像纽特这样的骨瘦如柴的孩子旁边花费更多的时间。

他试着移动自己，想把自己锁进洗手间好好地思考一些事情，但是疼痛如同火花落在他的脊背上，使他低声抱怨着。

帕西瓦尔转过身，对他的声音感到担忧和惊讶。他极快地注意到纽特已经醒来，并且正回头看着他，他再次躺在Omega旁边。他本能地伸出手，但在即将碰到对方时停住了手，他担心地注视着纽特的脸。“我伤害到你了吗？”

纽特对意外之外的反应犹豫了一下，但随后慢慢摇了摇头。 “不，只是——我的后背。”他承认道，移动着双腿，他的表情在感到疼痛时变得痛苦。

帕西瓦尔脸上满是同情，他缓缓地点了点头，看上去仍然有些撕裂。 “我可以碰你吗？”

“如果你想。”他耸了耸肩。

帕西瓦尔看起来有些惊讶，但随后他的目光变得柔和，他轻轻地将手放在纽特的背上，纽特很喜欢他的触碰。它舒缓了痛苦，也使得他开始变热，纽特过了一会才发觉到，即使没有魔杖的帮助，他也正在施展治愈的魔法。他突然意识到面前的男人是如此的强大。

“我不确定我是否能够随意地触碰。”他轻声承认，皱着眉头将被单拉过来盖住纽特的胸口。。

轮到纽特惊讶地看着他的爱人。直到那时，他才看到帕西瓦尔严峻的表情，他担心纽特会回想着前一天所做的选择，并埋怨他们所处的悲剧生活，这正是纽特一直担心的事情。

"你是我的Alpha，"他喃喃道，帕西瓦尔惊讶地看着他，他的目光变了，如他的微笑一样温柔地落在他身上。

他倾身在纽特唇上印下一个吻，"那么你就是我的小新娘，我的小Omega。我会照顾好你的，我保证。"他低喃着，将对方望进双眼。

毕竟他们在一起度过了一个夜晚，尽管纽特一向很害羞，但他看向帕西瓦尔时已经轻松了许多。当帕西瓦尔将他拉近并抱在怀里时，他点点头，露出一点微笑。

“我可以为你洗个澡，你不必走路，好吗？”

纽特感叹了点头，高兴得有些惊讶。 “那不是我的应该做的吗？”

帕西瓦尔吸了吸鼻子，摇着头。“如果你想这么做的话，但我不想让你认为你必须要为我做一些你不愿意的事情。我们可以讨论，从中决定我们该去做什么。”他提议，轻轻抚摸着纽特的脸颊。

纽特松了一口气，歪了歪头。 “我喜欢这样。”

***

纽特快步走过纽约的街道，他疲惫于环游世界和研究魔法生物。但这并没有阻止他去伍尔沃斯大厦而不是直接回家，几个月的分离使他无比想念自己的丈夫。

他们结婚已有十多年了，纽特有足够的时间完成学业并成为举世闻名的魔法生物专家，这要归功于帕西瓦尔支持他追随自己的梦想，无论有多少人不了解他们。

帕西瓦尔从一名傲罗升为魔法安全部部长，但他对自己工作的承诺从未阻止Alpha在纽特回到家时溜出办公室陪着对方渡过一个夜晚，那让纽特感受到另一个人对他的欢迎和想念。

当他看到他离开前为纽特买来的新衣服不可避免地在田野间被毁掉时，纽特不禁因帕西瓦尔脸上的表情笑出声，但是他也知道，无论他的漂亮衣服可能缝多少针，或者身上可能留下多少疤痕，帕西瓦尔都会把他带回来。帕西瓦尔会尝试通过给他做饭或是照顾喂养那些纽特从走私者手里救下来的动物，以此来给他一些惊喜。

纽特忍不住笑了笑，甚至为想到帕西瓦尔抱住他并再次亲吻他而尴尬地清了清嗓子。

当他丈夫的同僚发现他时，他几乎没时间在候审室抬手向傲罗们打招呼就被四周混杂着问候与宽慰的声音打断。他现在已经习惯了，几乎不会像第一次那样转身逃跑了。当傲罗们几乎是要抓着他扔进他丈夫的办公室里时，他也不会对此太尴尬。

“你回来真是太好了！”

“为什么你离开了这么久？”

“他让人很难忍受了……”

“已经有几个星期了——”

纽特轻笑着，但是当他敲门时他微笑起来，因为他甚至不需要回头就知道当帕西瓦尔打算打开门时，身后的每个人都会消失不见，回到他们自己的办公桌。

门突然被魔法打开了，帕西瓦尔坐在他的办公桌前，眉头紧缩。 “我不是告诉你不要打扰我，除非建筑物着火了或你——”

“嗨，帕西，”纽特打断了他，看到他的阿尔法抬头注意到他，他忍不住笑了，帕西瓦尔的眼睛因惊讶而睁得圆圆的。

那是很短的一瞬间，但是纽特却沉迷于这个人的目光从惊讶变为快乐和愉悦，这种表情似乎让他突然年轻了十岁。

当帕西瓦尔用一只手挥手把纽特拖进去，让他身后的门关门落锁时，纽特笑了。

帕西瓦尔眨眼间就出现在他的面前，紧紧地将纽特抱在怀中。纽特很乐意让他丈夫的魔法带走他的箱子和大衣，让他自由地抱着男人。

“我想念你，”帕西瓦尔在他的脖子上喃喃道，深深地吸着纽特的气味，仿佛在等了几个月之后，他迫不及待地想将纽特的气味充斥他的肺腑之间。

纽特开心地笑了笑，梳理了帕西瓦尔的头发，抚弄着他的头发，听到丈夫发出愉悦低吟。“我也是。我现在回来了。”

“欢迎回家，”帕西瓦尔脸上浮现出一个微笑，他倾身压着纽特唇上亲吻他。

纽特回吻了他，很高兴能回来和他待在一起。 “回到家真好。”


End file.
